Kurenai Himejima (Universe L-137)/Equipment
Summary Tier: 10-A | 9-C '''physically. '''7-C to High 5-A with D/D/D | 10-B '''physically. '''8-A to 7-B with D/D/D | 9-C '''physically. '''Ranges from 10-B to 5-C with D/D/D 2-A via convergence with D/D/D Name: Kurenai Himejima Alias: Reiji Origin: Universe L-137, "Irina's Friend" Classification: Fallen Angel/Devil/Human Hybrid (1/3 Fallen Angel, 1/3 Human, 1/3 Devil) Gender: Male Age: 12 | 17 | 25 (looks 17) Power and Abilities: Peak Human Condition, Superpower Manifestation (via his D/D/D), Predictability (by reading his enemy's moves) | Same as before, in addition, with Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Master Swordsman, Power Evolution, Flight, Energy Sensing, Reactive Evolution (Becomes stronger from being damaged or heavily injured from any of the 3 factions), Regeneration (Low-High), Telepathy (via communication with his servants), Limited Precognition, Time Travel (with The Lightning Quantum), Life Force Restoration. | Immortality, Dark Magic Manifestation, Peak Human Condition, Demon Philosophy, TCG manipulation, TCG Manifests | Save as before, in addition with Superpower Evolution, Conceptual Attacks, Life Force Manipulation, Death Inducement. Destructive Capacity: Human Level '''(was able to keep up with his father in hand-to-hand combat, while the latter was holding back) | '''Large Building Level '(Even at his training stage, he was able to land a critical blow into his mentor, Azazel) '''Town Level to Large Planet Level '(The combined might of all his D/D/D familiars were strong enough to wipe out the entire 3 faction war, and the whole planet from its pure, destructive power, if not for a certain intervention.) | 'Human Level '(Lost all his powers from the intervention) | '''Range: Several Metres | Several Kilometres to Planetary | Several Metres to Hundred Kilometres Speed: Peak Human | Subsonic to Massively Hypersonic+ | Normal Human | Peak Human to Superhuman. Massively Hypersonic+ with Servants Durability: Street Level '(has endured lots of punches from the fallen angels, and Akeno) | '''City Block Level '(Withstood various beatings from Angels Fallen Angels and Devils.) '''Multi-City Block Level to Large Planet Level with servants) | Human Level. Large Building Level to Town Level with servants | Street Level. Human Level to Planet Level with servants Lifting Strength: Class 5 | Class 25 physically. Class T- E with servants | Regular Human | Class 5 Striking Strength: Class H | Class GJ. Class TJ to XJ with servants | Class H. Class TJ to PJ with servants | Same as Pre-3 faction war. Stamina: Peak Human | Very High | Peak Human | High Intelligence:' Nigh-Genius' (Been able to deduce several weak points into his opponents within and before entering the battlefield.) Weaknesses: His Powers cannot be controlled properly, and will eat up his own life | Can be destroyed by other forces than the 3 factions if the attacks are strong enough. | Normal Human Weaknesses, without his servants | His powers cannot be manifested all the time, and can only activate his powers one at a time. Akeno Himejima Equipment The Lightening Quantum: His named time travel vehicle that he uses for traveling through time. It is comprised of various parts of a broken down car, combined with some thrusters, and huge electric generators. The method of traveling through time with this vehicle is currently unknown, due to the amount of energy and usages, but Kurenai states that traveling into the Dimensional Gap helped him reach his destination. The method of time travel is currently through the process of the multi-world theory, known as the "Superposition". Key: Childhood | Pre-3 faction war | Post-faction war | Currently Category:Lance Tennant Category:Fanon Terminology